


You Bring Me Home

by elysianpastel



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianpastel/pseuds/elysianpastel
Summary: The Losers Club are in their senior year at highschool. The school year is quickly coming to an end. On the final night before Richie Tozier leaves for college in California and never looks back, him and the losers are all sat around a fire laughing over old memories. As the night fades on, Richie and Eddie end up being the last two left. Old feelings are finally brought to attention, confessions are made, and goodbyes are never enough.





	You Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression, Cigarettes  
> -Set in Modern Times-  
> ———  
> A oneshot based off the song "Not In That Way" by Sam Smith.

 

"What is everyone's plans again? I want to make sure we're all on the same page." Asked Richie.

"I'm off to college upstate along with Bill and Eddie, Ben and Bev are off to college in New Hampshire, and Mike is going to stay and take over the farm." Said Stan.

"Ah yeah I remember." Richie said.

The whole group went quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of crickets and the fire cackling. 

"Are you nervous?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, I am, but I also am so excited. I am so excited to get away from this shit-hole of a town and finally feel free."

Bev wiped a tear away and asked Richie to join her for a cigarette. The two of them walked towards the end of Richie's backyard. Richie's parents were never home so his house became a place of convenience. Ben sat alone under a blanket on the ground. Stan had his head lying on Bill's shoulder in a lawn chair. Mike was sat beside his girlfriend, Annie. They've been dating since sophomore year. Annie quickly was liked and taken in with love from all the losers. Finally, Eddie sat on the giant log with his hands in his lap. He and Richie were always tied at the hip, but these past few days they haven't spoken one word towards each other. 

Richie and Bev came back and Ben stood up once he saw she was crying. The rest of the losers stood up too besides Eddie. He looked with concern, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. 

"I had t-t-t-to be the bearer of bad n-n-news but it's t-time." Bill said looking down at his watch.

Bill embraced Richie first. Their hug being strong and bone crushing. Bill was Richie's best friend since 6th grade. Bill handed Richie a photograph of them doing their science project that year. 

Mike was next, following along with Mike's girlfriend. Both saying farewell's to Richie. Mike's girlfriend handed him a crystal.

"It bring's good energy."

Ben was next, he hugged Richie and slipped a small journal in his back pocket.

"For the nights you feel yourself wonder, ground yourself with that."

Stan was next. He started to cry as him and Richie hugged. Stan and Richie have been best friends since 5th grade. Stan pulled away and wiped his tears. He handed Richie a Polaroid picture.

It was the photo Stan got of his favorite bird species when he went on his mission trip with his synagogue to South Africa.

Everyone was crying at this point. Bev kissed Richie's forehead for the last time.

"Kick ass Tozier, show them what you can do."

With those being the final words, everyone was gone just like that. Richie stood there for a minute trying to process everything before he turned around. Eddie was sitting on the log still with his head down. Richie walked over and sat beside him. Richie tried to search for the words but for the first time in his life, his big mouth was speechless.

"Eddie."

Eddie looked up and looked at Richie. Their bodies had no space between them.

"I'm really going to miss you."

That was it. Those simple words made Eddie breakdown. Tears were pouring down his face as he stared at Richie. He was trying to memorize everything on his face desperately because he could not forget him. Out of all the things, he can't forget Richie.

Richie's eyes started watering as tears started to fall down his soft skin. Eddie raised a hand and rested it on the side of Richie's face. His thumb wiping away Richie's tears. 

"I love you."

Richie said it. After all these years he said those words that were eating him up inside, those words that kept him up at night, those words he thought about when every demon came through his head and told him he was not worthy of this life.

"I know." Eddie said nodding his head. The tears were not streaming down his face as he started crying more.

Richie closed his eyes and rubbed his head into Eddie's hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Richie."

"Don't, please? I want to enjoy this right now."

Eddie nodded his head at Richie's request and laid his hand on the back of Richie's neck. 

"How long have you known?" Eddie asked.

"I knew it wasn't mutual when it was just us, under the stars like we were right now that one summer night going into junior year. When I asked you to describe what love felt like to me, and you couldn't give me an answer."

Eddie put his other hand in Richie's. Both boys facing each other on the log straddling it. 

"I'm so sorry. I tried. I tried so god damn hard. I wanted to love you. I still want to love you and I am so mad at myself that I can't. I so badly wish I could because Chee, you are one in a million. Your soul is so beautiful."

Richie stared into Eddie's eyes. Both boy's crying was heart wrenching. This wasn't like those high school movies where the actor's cries were pretty. Both of their cries were ugly and painful.

"I understand if you're mad at me, I do..."

"Please, stop. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you Eds. You can't help how you feel and I know in a heartbeat if you could you would love me. I believe that just as much as you do."

"I'm going to kiss you."

Richie was taken back. 

"W-what?"

"I know that you've never kissed anyone and before you ask yes, ~~I know about your secret Tumblr blog~~. I have for a while now."

Before Richie could even react Eddie closed the distance between them. It took Richie a minute, but he soon was kissing back. The kiss held so much _passion_ , _fire_ , and _electricity_. Richie couldn't breath. He felt the water filling up his lungs. Richie was the one to pull away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you deserve your first kiss to be with someone you love."

"Eds, I don't know if I can do this."

Eddie held his and Richie hands over Richie's heart.

"You feel that?"

Richie nodded in response.

"That's your sign to tell you you're alive. When it gets bad again, put your hand there and you'll know you're alive. You will find a purpose in this world Richie. I know that you think you aren't made for this world and you know what? You're right. You aren't. You are made for something so much better. Your soul does not belong in a world as hateful and as cruel as this and I am so sorry for everything that's happen to you. You have the most magnificent soul Richie. _Never let anyone take that light away inside of you_."

Richie was nodding his head to everything. The tears pouring down his face as he cried out. 

"I promise you Chee, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

Richie went in and hugged Eddie. Their bodies melting into each other and molding just right. They stayed like that for as long as they could. They would continue to stay like that forever if they could. Eddie pulled away and looked at Richie.

"I am sorry. I love you. It may not be in the way you wish but I love you so fucking much Richie and I hope you can beleive me when I say that."

"I do, I do believe you."

Eddie handed Richie a locket.

"It has my face in it. I have the same one but with your face." 

Eddie took the necklace out of his pocket. He opened up the little locket and inside held one half of a selfie that was taken the night in the summer Richie talked about. 

"Can you put it on me?" Richie asked with a shaky voice

"Of course."

Eddie put the necklace around Richie's neck.

Eddie and Richie took a last look at each other, not knowing it was going to be their last time ever seeing each other.

"I love you Chee, do whatever makes you happiest in the world."

"I love you Eds."

Eddie got up and went to walk away but stopped.

"Richie."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Eds."

 

There Richie sat alone, the last burning pieces of the fire light reflecting off his face. He touched the locket around his neck. He knew he wasn't okay, and he knew he probably would never be again, but in that moment he felt _infinite_. 

 

Years later, when all of the losers are grown up, Mike gives them that dreaded call. 

"It is back. You need to come back."

 None of the losers could remember who this mysterious man calling him was, but they all knew they had to go back.

Richie was living by himself when he got the call. He was never able to fall in love again. He never had a relationship, he never kissed anyone again, he never had sex, he never got married, he never had kids.

Richie found himself in the bath. His body soaked against the warm water. He had bubbles in floating around his naked body. He looked down at the necklace that laid on his skin.

The necklace had grown old with Richie and now looked like something that would be found in a vintage store. 

Richie opened up the locket inside and stared at the boy in the photograph. His whole body felt on fire whenever he looked him, but he couldn't resist. The fire burned but oh god was it beautiful.

Richie knew he couldn't go back, he had known this for a long time. He sat in that bathtub and looked at the mirror above the sink.

Eighteen hours later Richie Tozier was confirmed dead by suicide.

 

Eddie laid dying in Stan's arms. All the loser's were crying.

"Eddie please, please don't go." Stan begged

"It's okay Stan, I'm going home."

Eddie died in Stan's arms.

 

Eddie woke up hyperventilating. He looked down at his body. He was young again. He stood up as he heard footsteps behind him. Standing up and turning around his face dropped. There in front of him stood no other than Richie Tozier, his best friend.

"Richie?"

"Yeah, its me." 

Eddie laughed and than started crying. Richie walked over and helped wipe Eddie's tears.

"I've missed you, so much Richie."

"I've missed you too Eds."

"I'm not leaving you again. I am so sorry Richie."

"Eddie, you cant blame yourself. I don't blame you."

Eddie and Richie both cried, smiling at each other.

Eddie put his hand on Richie's cheek.

"I promise I'm not leaving this time... **_Welcome home Richie_**."

 


End file.
